Better Know A District
Better Know A District is a hard-hitting, investigative segment of The Colbert Report. In it, Stephen Colbert interviews Congressional Representatives (and sometimes candidates) with the eventual goal of interviewing the Representative of every district in the United States. History Originally, this was a 435 part series. Unfortunately, Republican Randy "Duke" Cunningham's bribery conviction and subsequent resignation caused *California's 50th District to cease existing. In addition, the status of Texas's 22nd is a matter of some contention. Washington D.C. is not included in this count, as Colbert does not consider it part of the United States (as it is not a state, and its Representative has no vote in Congress). People in Hollywood are too lazy to call it by its full name. They use only its initials, B.K.A.D. In the Hip-Hop community, it is known as B-KaDD (the last D appreviating "dizzle"). The kids on the AOL tubes use the term 8K4D. This award winning segment takes Colbert out of the studio and on location into the dirty trenches of Congressional offices. Viewers across the nation delight in seeing Stephen ask the kind of tough questions ("So why do you hate our troops?") that leave these Washington fat cats speechless, squirming in their fancy-shmancy office armchairs. In July 2006, in a critically acclaimed edition of Better Know a District seen by over 150 million viewers, Stephen's firm persistence caused Florida Congressman Robert Wexler to admit his love for prostitutes and cocaine. Colbert won two Peabody Awards for this hard-hitting interview, and the segment remains a likely candidate for a Pulitzer Prize, as well as the Nobel Prize for yellow journalism. At the present rate, the final District on the big board should be lit up by February, 2014, The Interviewed In order of appearance: *Jack Kingston, Georgia's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 1 of 435) *Barney Frank, Taxachusetts' 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 2 of 435) *Stephanie Tubbs Jones, Ohio's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 3 of 435) *John Mica, Florida's 7th, The Fightin' 7th (Part 4 of 435) *Mark Udall, Colorado's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 5 of 435) *Carolyn Cheeks Kilpatrick, Michigan's 13th, The Fightin' 13th (Part 6 of 434) *Jim Moran, Virginia's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 7 of 434) *Major Owens, New York's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 8 of 434) *Steve Rothman, New Jersey's 9th, The Fightin' 9th (Part 9 of 434) *Eliot L. Engel, New York's 17th, The Fightin' 17th (Part 10 of 434) *Bill Pascrell, New Jersey's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 11 of 434) *Jerrold Nadler, New York's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 12 of 434) *Chaka Fattah, Pennsylvania's 2nd District, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 13 of 434) * New Jersey's 13th District, The Vacant 13th (Part 14 of 434) *Linda Sanchez, California's 39th, The Fightin' 39th (Part 15 of 434) *Brad Sherman, California's 27th, The Fightin' 27th (Part 16 of 434) *Adam Schiff, California's 29th, The Fightin' 29th (Part 17 of 434) *Darlene Hooley, Oregon's 5th, The Fightin' 5th (Part 18 of 434) *Albert Wynn, Maryland's 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 19 of 434) *Phil Gingrey, Georgia's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 20 of 434) *Earl Blumenauer, Oregon's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Part 21 of 434) *Lee Terry, Nebraska's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 22 of 434) *Tom DeLay, Texas' 22nd, The Fightin' 22nd (Part 23 of 434) *Lynn Westmoreland, Georgia's 8th, The Fightin' 8th (Part 24 of 434) *Diana DeGette, Colorado's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 25 of 434) *Rick Larsen, Washington's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 26 of 434) *Robert Wexler, Florida's 19th, The Fightin' 19th (Part 27 of 434) *Eleanor Holmes Norton, District of Colombia, The Fightin' District (Part 28 of 434) *Lynn Woolsey, California's 6th, The Fightin' 6th (Part 29 of 434) *Xavier Becerra, California's 31st, The Fightin' 31st (Part 30 of 434) *Mark Foley, Florida's 16th, The Fightin' 16th (Part 33 of 434) via text message Districts Better Known At Harvard's Kennedy School of Government Luncheon For Incoming Congresspeople *Zack Space, Ohio's 18th, The Fightin' 18th *Patrick Murphy, Pennsylvania's 8th, The Fightin' 8th *Jerry McNerney, California's 11th, The Fightin' 11th *Peter Welch, Vermont's at-large, The Fightin' At-Large *Paul Hodes, New Hampshire's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd *John Yarmuth, Kentucky's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd *Carol Shea-Porter, New Hampshire's 1st, The Fightin' 1st *Nancy Boyda, Kansas' 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd *Chris Carney, Pennsylvania's 10th, The Fightin 10th *Phil Hare, Illinois's 17th, The Fightin' 17th *Jason Altmire, Pennsylvania's 4th, The Fightin' 4th *David Loesback, Iowa's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd *Tim Walz, Minnesota's 1st, The Fightin' 1st *Maize Hirono, Hawaii's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd The Accidentally Not Interviewed *James Saxton, New Jersey's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Not Part 31 of 434) The Cowards *Scott Garrett of New Jersey's 5th, The Surrenderin' 5th (Not Part 32 of 434) *Chris Smith of New Jersey's 4th, The Surrenderin' 4th (Not Part 34 of 434) *Sue Kelly of New York's 19th, The Surrenderin' 19th (Not Part 35 of 434) *Henry Waxman of California's 30th, The Surrenderin' 30th (Not Part 36 of 434) Loophole Senators These are senators that almost avoided being called a coward because they are not in Congress and do not belong to a single district. *Joe Lieberman of Connecticut - who also failed to apologize For Each District *US Congressional Districts Other Districts Better Known *Daniel Kawczynski, MP, Shrewsbury, The Fightin' Shrewsbury Factoids *It is a 434-part series. See Also *Fightin' *Better Know A Challenger *Better Know A President *Better Know A Founding Father *Letter RE BKaD